


The Comfort Of Our Home

by ethcrial



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Clarke Griffin, Bisexual Clarke Griffin, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Hugs, LGBTQ Character, Married Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Married Life, No Angst, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethcrial/pseuds/ethcrial
Summary: Lexa has been working really hard the past month so Clarke plans a movie night for them <3i suck at summaries so just read it maybe?
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	The Comfort Of Our Home

“Babe, I’m home,” Lexa called out after a long day of work, setting the keys down on the counter. She walked into the dimly lit apartment and heard Taylor Swift music coming from Clarke’s art studio. She chuckled to herself as she padded her way across the apartment to the art studio.

Clarke was in her own world, painting was always her escape from life and she was glad that she found a job that made her happy. As she was painting shadows on her newest painting she felt arms wrap around her and the familiar scent of her wife engulfed her. Clarke smiled and quickly set her brush down to greet Lexa. Clarke gave Lexa a chaste kiss, “Hey, how was work?” Clarke asked. “Exhausting, but at least it’s Friday,” Lexa said her body slumping as the exhaustion from the whole week finally came tumbling down on her.

Lexa had been working her ass off the whole month and she rarely had any time to spend with Clarke but thankfully the work craze was over and Lexa could finally relax. Clarke knew how hard her wife had been working and in return she wanted Lexa to relax for the whole weekend or at least for that night so Clarke ordered food from Lexa’s favourite chinese restaurant and had rented a movie for them to watch. 

The doorbell rang just in time so Clarke removed herself from Lexa’s loving embrace, Lexa gave her a questioning look but Clarke reassured her with a smile that it was nothing to worry about.

“Thank you so much! Have a good evening!” Clarke said as she took the food from the delivery man, “Babe, food’s here!”. “What did you order,” Lexa said as she slowly walked over to the living room but stopped in her tracks once she saw what Clarke was holding. When I say Lexa’s jaw dropped it literally dropped as she has been craving chinese food for the longest time. “We can even watch Captain Marvel if you’d like, I rented the movie for the day,” Clarke said as she gave Lexa a soft smile. Lexa was over the moon, she never expected Clarke to do this for her especially because Clarke was busy painting most days. “So..? Would you care for a movie night?” Clarke asked, the blue in her eyes brighter than usual. Lexa nodded and gave Clarke a quick kiss before helping her with the food.

They were almost done watching Captain Marvel and had almost reached Lexa’s favourite part of the movie: Carol finally kicking Yon-rogg’s ass. The chinese food was left on the table long forgotten as Clarke and Lexa sat comfortably on the couch, Lexa’s head on Clarke’s lap as Clarke tied intricate braids into Lexa’s hair. 

Clarke always had a habit of braiding Lexa’s hair since they were in college and Lexa didn’t mind at all. 

Once the credits rolled, Lexa was in a blissful sleep on Clarke’s lap as she finished tying the braids, they both fell asleep together in their home.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters from the 100 and i only wrote the fic :)
> 
> tysm for reading!! kudos and any type of feedback would be appreciated <3


End file.
